fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitblumenhant
The Barony of Mitblumenhant is due west of Locktown, southeast of the Triad. It is a small land controlled by the Noble Vampire known as “Miss Henri”. Henrietta Yorduran (your DUR on) has been a vampire for about 110 years and ruled this land for almost 95. She was turned against her will by the former Lord of Mitblumenhant who sought her as a concubine. She learned what she could from him in order to survive, but upon fully understanding that he was a fool, she murdered him and took over the land. Miss Henri puts on all manner of airs and appearances. She wears an incredible amount of makeup in order to make herself look more like the beautiful human woman she once was. She pretends to be sweet and acts like a warm mother to all of her “children” (servants and slaves). As long as she is in a good mood, then their lives are reasonably pleasant. But to be fair, Miss Henri has a temper. It doesn’t always get out, but if it does, someone is going to die. Miss Henri’s concubine is Wubbrudrum, a vampire hearrsmon. Because of his pale and ashen complexion, he is difficult to tell from a human, except for his 6’10” frame. While she comes off as all sugar and spice, Wubb is the nasty. She holds him in check most of the time, but there is no question that she will unleash him against anyone who upsets him. Wubb tried his hand at being a warlord when he was alive, and he has learned that he doesn’t want to be in charge in that way. He is content to let Miss Henri handle the day to day management of the land, while he uses violence, but only when it is considered appropriate. Mitblumenhant is a land inhabited primarily by halflings. Not only are these peasants more intelligent with better work ethics than most of the kobolds and goblins, but they are skilled weavers. This region was constantly under attack by bandits who were looking to steal the high grade, wool cloth made by these halflings, so they were in need of protection. By protecting these weavers, Miss Henri becomes their main merchant and reaps the financial benefits from that position. This means that Miss Henri does not typically take “cattle” from her people, but instead is buying slaves. She uses the slaves as cattle, and she and Wubb are not as careful to keep their slaves alive as many of the other Noble Vampires are. This means that they are frequently purchasing new slaves. Her slaves come in many forms, most commonly humans, kobolds, goblins or possibly halflings, though not locals. They also enjoy capturing bandits and keeping them as cattle, just for the fun and terror of it. They do not turn any of their cattle for fear of an uprising against them. Mitblumenhant maintains a sturdy militia, but it is the threat of Wubb that keeps the little kingdom safe. The militia is made up of bowmen and slingers, as are most halflings militias. Miss Henri typically purchases fleece for her weavers. Very few sheep are raised in the kingdom. Category:Regions Category:Vampires Category:Darklands